The Old Haunt II
by Scarlett Ravenscroft
Summary: Sorry this took so long. More to come. Enjoy!


Castle held on to Kate's hand tightly as they walked into The Haunt. They had just had dinner and wanted to have a little drink before going back to the loft. As they stepped over the threshold, and as Castle led Kate to their usual spot at the far end of the bar, Rick noticed that more than half the men, not to mention the women, looked at her with undisguised appreciation. Castle could not suppress a proud smile.

Kate was wearing a little black dress. This was a treat for Castle as he was so used to her wearing jeans or slacks everyday at the precinct. Tonight though, this little black dress showed off the sloping curve of her hips, the deep vee in front of the dress drew his eyes to her cleavage, and his mouth went dry every time the muscles in her legs moved as she walked in her impossibly high heels. To this day he still cannot fathom how Kate can run in her heels when she chases after criminals. He flashes back to last night when those same heels dug into his back as she wrapped her smooth, long legs around his waist as he...

Her hand lightly touches his arm, "Rick?", Kate asks softly as she leans close to his face. God those eyes, that slight furrow in her brow, and those lips. Castle could not take his eyes away from her lips suddenly. Her mouth curved into a slight smile and he could not resist the urge to touch the side of her mouth. Kate, in a moment of pure sweetness, leaned her cheek into his hand. "What are you thinking?", Kate whispers as she looks up at him, face still leaning into Castle's warm hand.

"Just thinking how lucky I am. You're so beautiful, it hurts" And there it is, Kate breaks out that broad but shy smile as she looks down for a few seconds, then back up to him through her lashes. His breath hitches in his throat, and his heart stops in his chest for a second.

"What's it gonna be tonight folks?", Sam the bartender asks from behind the bar as he wipes a whiskey glass with a clean, white cloth. Kate turns to him as she pats a hand on his leg and keeps it there. "Hey Sam, how's it going?" Castle does not turn away from Kate. He sits transfixed as Kate lightly rubs small circles on his thigh as she speaks with Sam. Castle's fingers begin to twitch as he thinks to himself, "You little tease. Oh, if she doesn't stop doing that I'm going to take her right here on the bar"

Kate takes a quick sidelong glance at Castle, she knows what this is doing to him, and she smiles to herself at the effect that this little touch on his leg brings. "I wonder what he'll do if I just slide my hand up to..." Castle grabs hold and stills her hand as she is inches away from her goal. Castle purses his lips, makes a tut tut sound, leans close to her ear and whispers low, "Careful, if you don't stop that you'll regret it later." Kate's eyelids flutter closed as Castle says this. Her lips part slightly and she tries to suppress a shiver. He looks pointedly at her, but as he turns toward Sam, he smiles. It takes Kate a few moments to compose herself, she blinks, shakes her head slightly, and turns toward the bar.

"Careful, if you don't stop that, you'll regret it later". This plays in a loop in Kate's head and it brought her back to the last time that Castle said it to her. She didn't necessarily regret it because Castle paid long, slow, torturous attention to her sweetness and he didn't stop until she was a quivering, sweaty mess.

Sam placed a glass if red wine in front of Kate and she took a hurried sip to moisten her throat. Wow, it sure is warm in here. Having Castle sitting so close to her was distracting. She normally enjoyed sitting at the bar with Castle talking about a case that they were working on, exchanging jokes with Sam, but now, she had only one thing on her mind. Kate squirmed in her seat, trying to settle herself and to find a less"pressing" position. Castle automatically reached out and laid his large hand on the small of her back to support her.

This small gesture made Kate's stomach flutter. She was not sure if she wanted to hug Castle, or grab his face and kiss him senseless. Such a gentleman, and the way he made sure to let her know that he was always there to catch her was incredibly comforting.

Castle never fails to surprise her. They can talk for hours about everything under the sun, he loves to surprise her with little meaningful presents, a true gentleman, and it just melts her heart everytime he asks her for advice about Alexis. She smiled into her glass as she sipped her wine,  
thinking how a big, sweet, caring man, her man, can squeal like a girl when surprised.

Castle did not take his hand away. While still speaking with Sam, he slipped halfway off the barstool and pulled Kate closer. She couldn't help but melt against him Kate's left side was against Castle's chest, stomach and... Kate had to remind herself to breathe. His hand moved up to her nape and played with the hair that escaped from the loose bun on her head and Kate lost all focus.

She looked away from the glass of red wine she was not aware she was staring at and to the right, she saw the secret switch to the basement office. Without thinking Kate slipped off her stool, walked straight to it, bent down, pulled and turned the switch. All the while Castle watched Kate like a hawk. Kate slowly stood, and before descending the stairs, Kate looked back at Castle, caught his eye, raised an eyebrow and went down the stairs.

It took all of Castle's self-control not to jump off the stool and run towards Kate. His erection started to build painfully as he listened to the sound of Kate's heels echo in the stairwell as she descended oh so slowly.

When he heard her get to the bottom step, he stood, tried to hide his excitement in the shadows as he walked toward the office. He took each step slowly. Halfway down, Castle scanned the office. His eyes caught a glimpse of Kate's overlapped feet, inch by painful inch of her legs, her thighs, cleavage, that mouth, and then her eyes. Castle purposefully walked toward Kate, reached down and parted her legs and stood between them.

Castle looked down at Kate, not doing anything. Kate started to pant, lips parted. Having Castle this close, and not have him touch her was torture. After what seemed like forever, Kate begged, "Rick, please".


End file.
